¿Qué haría sin tí?
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: 10 oneshot's, una tercera parte de los capítulos uno y dos. ¿Qué pasó con Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

_¿Qué haría sin tí?_

Yeah, mi primer fic de SasuNaru, dedicado a las fans de estos bomboncitos. De la serie de oneshot, el primero de 10, todos con el mismo nombre, pero diferente contenido.

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

¿Qué haría sin tí? Se preguntaba un rubio ojiazul cuando realizaba las compras. La gente que sabía su secreto murmuraba y cuchicheaba, pero él no tenía oídos para ellos. Solo existía él, su mundo, su universo, su verdad, su amor, su Sasuke.

-Son 1538 yens -la cajera le cobró, y no evitó verlo de pies a cabeza, gesto que Naruto agradeció con una sonrisa, obteniendo de la cajera un desmayo causado por una hemorragia nasal- Vuelva pronto -decía en el suelo.

Naruto se preparó muy bien para la noche. Tenía un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de seda negra, dejando la mitad de su formado pecho al descubierto. Se había peinado cuidadosamente y ahora solo faltaba lo más importante: Una afrodisiaca cena para tener al objeto de su adoración a sus pies.

-Je, je, je -se reía con una expresión tan siniestra que hubiera asustado al mismísimo Kyuubi- Serás mío, Sasuke Uchiha.

En el camino, se encontro personas que no solo le dieron ideas. Shino le dio un consejo para evitar quemar la cena (y la casa) y Neji solo le soltó una tira de... bueno, ya sabrán que le soltó, argumentando que él no los necesitaba.

-Si no los necesitas¿para qué los traes contigo?

Neji se heló con la pregunta, e inicio un discurso aburrido pero sumamente informativo sobre la necesidad de estar preparado para cualquier ocasión.

-Entonces¿los traías por si tenías la oportunidad de tirarte a Hinata?

El Hyuuga no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta sumamente ofendido e insinuando que Naruto le estaba faltando al respeto, y Shino tranquilizó al portador del demonio asegurándole que la razón por la que no los necesita es por que Neji se comió el pastel antes de la boda.

-¡Que desconsiderado¿Y qué van a darle a los invitados de la boda?

Aburame experimentó lo que usualmente se conoce como "caída ánime" y mediante un poco de explicaciones le dio a entender a Naruto que Neji... bueno, esa es otra historia que no tiene que ver con Naruto del todo.

-Oh, ya entendí. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Hinata con el pastel?

-Naruto, Hinata es el pastel.

-¡Datebayo¿No me digas que Neji se comió a Hinata? Pues ¿quién se cree¿El lobo de la caperucita?

Shino Aburame optó por guardar silencio. Para su suerte, Hinata pasó al lado de ellos.

-Hinata-chan¿cómo está eso de que Neji te comió antes de la boda?

La Hyuuga se puso pálida con la pregunta, cuando recuperó el movimiento comenzó a ponerse roja y en murmullos dijo a Naruto que esas cosas no se gritan y menos en la calle.

Media hora después, Naruto llegó a la casa del Uchiha, y comenzó a preparar el ambiente para la escena donde Sasuke lo lleva en brazos a la cama y comienzan un encuentro pasional digno de una historia erótica, colocó velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosas haciendo los símbolos del abanico y el espiral, acondicionó el comedor por si su amado no se esperaba a la cena y de inmediato comenzó con esta.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa, se sorprendió al hallar su casa no solo libre de polvo, sino de llamas. Siguió el camino de velas y pétalos, hallando varias sorpresas.

-Esto parece sacado de algunas películas eróticas heterosexuales.

Un delicioso olor lo atrajo a la cocina, ahi, el amor de su vida, peleando con varios sartenes, le daba un toque final a la comida.

-Dobe, esta vez no quemaste mi casa.

-Baka, quiero que esta vez sea perfecto.

Naruto apagó la estufa y se acercó a Sasuke. Tomó dos bocadillos de la fuente y puso uno en su boca y otro en la boca de Sasuke con sensualidad.

Pero no bien lo terminaron de probar, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, sus caras azules y corrieron al baño a repudiar lo que apenas ingresaba a sus sistemas.

Al rato, se les veía en una cama de hospital temblando, con fiebre y escalofríos, mientras Sakura los regañaba por no checar la fecha de caducidad de los productos que comprara Naruto esa tarde.

**FIN**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo mismo que el episodio anterior, Naruto no es mio pero ya casi... ya casi... Oneshot dos, la posible pero incierta continuación (y unica continuación) del oneshot uno.**

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

Naruto fue dado de alta. Ahora yo, solo en el hospital, con todas esas miradas encima de mi, solamente me pregunto ¿qué haré sin tí, Naruto?

¿Qué haría sin tí? Veo a un montón de niños acercándose a mi, haciendo preguntas ridículas, tocandome con sus manos pegajosas, y tan pronto les muestro el Sharingan, retroceden asustados pero emocionados y una enfermera me golpea con un montón de folletos de viaje de "Aerolíneas Dei-chan"¿Alguna relación con el Akatsuki? No lo sé ni me interesa, solo quiero que la vieja me deje de golpear con los folletos.

-Vaya, estás despierto, _Sasuke_ -Sakura, antigua compañera de mi antiguo equipo, se acerca y la enfermera desquiciada me deja en paz.

Pero mi paz no duró mucho. Con la menor delicadeza posible Sakura dejó caer su maletín sobre mi abdomen (que falta de delicadeza) y comenzó una "auscultación" que de chequeo médico no tenía nada.

-¿Viniste a revisarme o a terminar de matarme?

-Guarda silencio _Uchiha,_ yo soy la doctora aquí y yo decido que te pasa o no.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron infierno y tortura, más cuando mencionaron algo de alguna limpieza de no se qué, y creo que ya sé que siente Naruto cuando hace de Uke (yo nunca he sido Uke, pero creo que ahora comprendo su dolor)

Afortunadamente, Naruto llegó casi cuando Sakura terminó la tortura, y a regañadientes convencio a todo el personal para que nos dejaran a solas.

-Sasuke¿cómo sigues?

-Dobe, casi morimos envenenados -Naruto se rio poniendo un brazo en su nuca, ya extrañaba ese gesto- No importa, solo quiero saber cuando voy a salir de aqui, me estoy volviendo loco.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan menciono algo de un análisis completo, pero la verdad no entiendo de esas cosas, XD -Naruto estaba riendo y tomó con ternura mi mano. Si no fuera por que estamos en un lugar público ya le hubiera besado; si estuviéramos en casa (la de él o la mía) ya lo hubiera tomado de las caderas y lo hubiera embestido con fuerza, embelesándome con sus gemidos, con el olor de su sudor mezclado con el mío. Sentí como empezaba a excitarme y decidí evitar una escena retomando el tema.

-Pues no me interesa, ya quiero salir de aqui¿Qué hace uno para salir de aquí?

En ese momento, Sakura llegó con una veintena de estudiantes y le dijo (no, le gritó) a Naruto que saliera del cuarto.

-Es una clase¡No se te ocurra molestar, Naruto-baka!

¿Me dolió el "chequeo"? Esta clase que de clase solo tenía a los estudiantes más bien parecían estar disfrutando mi dolor cada vez que Sakura presionaba (no presionada, me golpeaba) diversas partes del cuerpo alegando no se qué de no se qué, pero creo que no tenían nada que ver con la verdadera razón por la que fui hospitalizado.

-Y eso es todo. Mañana, el paciente _gustoso_ nos permitirá un chequeo _anal_ para buscar posibles daños por las toxinas ingeridas, no olviden sus cubrebocas, los van a necesitar.

-¡¿Qué?! -quise levantarme de la cama, pero el dolor que sentí en los puntos que presiono (bueno, golpeo) me impidieron moverme más de unos centímetros- ¿Desde cuando soy tu conejillo de indias?

Sakura sonrió de forma maquiavélica.

-Naruto firmó un papel para tomarte de "conejillo de indias" a cambio de un descuento en el ramen.

¿Qué haría sin tí Naruto?

-¡AH! NARUTO DOBE!!!! VOY A ARRANCARTE EL...!

Y otra vez la enfermera desquiciada volvió a golpearme con los folletos, exigiéndome silencio y de nuevo los chiquillos comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor mío.

-Pero esperen a que salga, y verán¡YA VERÁN!

FIN

Nota de la autora -XD ya sé que no es muy romántico, pero todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, y Naruto no es la excepción. Ya en próximo oneshot, un poco de lemmon, para variar.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué haría sin ti?

Yeah, mi primer fic de SasuNaru, dedicado a las fans de estos bomboncitos. De la serie de oneshot, el tercero de 10, todos con el mismo nombre, pero diferente contenido.

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

Ternura.

Aunque nadie lo crea de tí, eres muy tierno.

Cuando estamos a solas, no nos desenfrenamos como todos piensan. Nunca están de más las caricias, los roces y esos besos con sabor a anís (que rico), nunca està de más ese silencio que usas como mensajero para decirme "Te quiero"

Cuando tomas mis manos, me haces sentir necesario, me haces sentir que todo lo bueno y lo malo ha valido la pena.

Cuando me besas dulcemente, siento tu alma junto a la mia, el deseo desaparece dejando paso al amor, a nuestro propio universo, a nuestro sueño màs anhelado.

A veces, solo nos recostamos. No necesitamos màs que saber que estamos uno al lado del otro, sintiendo la cercanìa de nuestros cuerpos sin tocarnos, escuchando el sonido de nuestras propias respiraciones, rozando levemente nuestras manos como dos jòvenes que apenas se conocen.

Pero las peleas...

-¡DOBE! Otra vez pusiste ropa de colores con la blanca.

-¡BAKA! Yo no he lavado ropa en dos semanas.

Cada pelea terminaba en un baño de sangre, como de costumbre, cuando solamente èramos jòvenes curiosos de la vida, pero ahora, las peleas solo eran excusas, excusas, y màs excusas, para buscar la manera de tener un contacto, de hacernos sentir la necesidad de estar en paz con el otro.

Nuestra relaciòn pierde su ternura cuando peleamos, pero cuando nos reconciliamos, esta nos aborda con fuerza.

-Dobe¿de nuevo se te olvido?

-Baka, yo jamàs olvidarìa algo tan importante.

Aquellas cosas tan sencillas pero sumamente significativas son las que refuerzan tu ternura, no necesito más de ti al tenerte así, eres mi todo, mi universo, mi vida y el motivo que me mantiene vivo.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora -¡Ja! En este tampoco hubo lemmon, pero me quedó muy fluffy, solamente espero que les haya gustado, el lemmon se los debo para el proximo shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

Lo prometido es deuda. Un poco de lemmon.

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Sasuke Uchiha anunció a los cuatro vientos que haría una súper fiesta en su casa y lo primero que hizo fue abarrotar la casa de bebidas alcohólicas, garantizando la asistencia de Tsunade y Shizune.

-¿Nosotros también tenemos que ir? -preguntó Sai a la Hokage, quien estuviera buscando un kimono bonito pero ligero y casual para la ocasión- No es realmente urgente¿o si?

-Sai, Uchiha no tiene mucho de haberse rehabilitado, dale una oportunidad.

-Para mi que solo va por el licor, pero suerte y Yamato no tenga con quien ir -Y el Sai se fue con una rara sonrisa en el rostro.

Fuera de la oficina de la Godaime, Naruto repartía volantes de la fiesta, asegurándole a todo el mundo que Sasuke ya era de nuevo Sasuke, que ya era bueno, que podían confiar en él, etc... hasta que un trío lo llamó (o arrastró) hasta un rincón oscuro...

-¿No crees que estás haciendo demasiado por Uchiha? -Naruto no conocía a este ninja, pero por sus ojos supo que era Hyuuga, y dedujo que sería de la familia secundaria al tener totalmente cubierta su frente- Es molesto¿sabes?

-Y recuerda que aunque se haya rehabilitado es un traidor de la aldea -mencionó la chica, de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos negros- No querrás que tu futuro como Hokage se vea afectado.

-Y tampoco nos caes muy bien que digamos -menciono el tercero sacando un kunai- Asi que mejor dejemos de parlotear y acabemos con esto.

Clavo la kunai en Naruto, llevandose una sorpresa al ver que se trataba del monton de volantes de la fiesta.

En seguida, dos clones patearon a los chicos, y el Naruto original quedó frente a la chica.

-No golpearías a una indefensa mujer.

-Como hombre, no -Naruto tomó posición y realizó el Oikore no jutsu- ¡Pero ahora si!

Una vez terminado, Naruto dejó al trio de chounin a un lado de un bote de basura, y viendo la hora, arranco a correr.

-¡Ttebayo! Llegaré tarde a la fiesta de Sasuke!

Media hora después, la casa del Uchiha se hallaba abarrotada. Contrario a lo que esperaban, Sasuke trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero este era evidente.

-Sasuke-kun, no te molestes -Hinata trataba de tranquilizar al anfitrion- estamos bien, gracias.

El Uchiha, a pesar de estar rodeado de las personas que podía llamar "amigos" aun se hallaba impaciente esperando al "dobe".

-¿Por qué tardará tanto?

Y como invocado, llegó casi volando a la fiesta.

-¡Ttebayo! Otro poco y no llego.

Con Naruto en escena, el ambiente de la fiesta se tranquilizó, pero a su vez, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono. El alcohol ingerido por los presentes y las cero inhibiciones pronto provocaron que las habitaciones de la residencia Uchiha y los sillones se vieran invadidos.

Y como si fuera cosa adrede, solo Naruto y Sasuke se hallaban sobrios.

-Sasuke¿te sientes mal? Llevas dos horas callado.

-Estoy bien, solo... Creo que estoy fuera de lugar.

-¡Ttebayo! Pero ¿cómo? Tu fiesta es casi tan genial como la que hizo el papá de Hinata cuando esta y Neji se casaron, hubieras visto, no recuerdo bien qué pasó después de los 15 brindis, pero desperté en una bañera con Sai, Gaara y Yamato y me dolía a morir el trasero -Naruto detiene su relato al ver como se le queda viendo el Uchiha- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, que algo similar me había pasado con Orochimaru y Kabuto, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-Brr... dices Orochimaru y aún me da miedo, decir que quería tu cuerpo... no lo obtuvo¿verdad? Es decir, te resististe y todo...

-Ya dije que si y ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso -El Uchiha se levantó, pero luego reaccionó- ¿Hinata y Neji?

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? Fueron los primeros que separaron cuarto en tu casa, hace rato pasé y estaban bien pegaditos. Ese Neji tiene equipaje, no sé como le hará Hinata para que este se la meta toda...

Naruto continuó relatando inocentemente la escena que espió de los Hyuuga sin percatarse que Sasuke tenía el vaso lleno de sangre a causa de una hemorragia.

-Dobe, cierra la boca.

Sasuke sintió el peso de Naruto encima suyo y al rubio frotando mejilla con mejilla.

-¡Y ahora a tí que te pasa?!

-Hace mucho que no me decías Dobe, Ttebayo!

En ese momento, Naruto sintió a la entrepierna de Sasuke levantándose, y sonriendo con picardía, comenzó a besarlo del cuello...

-Do.. dobe... ¿qué rayos?

-No digas nada -el rubio se levantó y ayudo a Sasuke a incorporarse- Hace mucho que deseaba tenerte de vuelta.

Comenzaron a buscar algún rincón o habitación vacía, pero encontraban a cada pareja en un enfrentamiento entre sábanas (para decirlo de una forma decorosa) y más que una demostración de amor masoquista y bondage.

-Dobe, creo que mejor...

-Mi casa.

Sasuke se sintió extraño, nunca en su vida Naruto había ejercido tanto control sobre él, su contacto parecía ordenarle a cada célula de su cuerpo obedecerle.

Llegando a la casa del rubio, y cerrando la puerta, Naruto comenzó a besar con urgencia y pasión los labios de Sasuke, que nunca en su vida se sintió tan indefenso.

-Na...Naruto...

Sintió el cuerpo del contenedor del Kyuubi presionandolo contra el suyo, llevandolo hasta la cama y haciendole ver quien tenía el control.

-Sé que te gustará, SasUke.

Sorpresivamente, Naruto dio vuelta a Sasuke dejandolo boca abajo. Este ante la sorpresa trato de reaccionar pero la sensación de los labios de Naruto en su cuello y hombros lo hicieron desistir, dándole paso a la acción.

Lentamente sintió como sus ropas eran retiradas, la agradable sensación de la piel del moreno excitaba al Uchiha a niveles insospechados, al punto que le suplicaba a Naruto que lo tomara y lo tomara ya.

El Uzumaki se colocó sobre su amante, y lentamente, comenzo a frotar el miembro erecto del Uchiha, satisfaciéndolo, haciendole sentir bienvenido y amado.

-Solo un poco más... -alcanzo a escuchar de los labios de Naruto, y antes de que hiciera otra cosa, Sasuke se vino en las blancas sábanas de la cama de Naruto, provocándole un ligero ataque de risas al rubio.

-Do...dobe, acaba de una vez... -pronunció Sasuke entre jadeos.

Naruto se colocó mejor sobre el trasero del Uchiha, acariciando sus tersas nalgas y lamiendo juguetonamente los contornos de estas, estremeciendo más a Sasuke.

-Voy a entrar -le anuncio, obteniendo un gemido de placer como respuesta.

Ingreso lentamente dentro de Sasuke, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo, a la vez que se dejaba llevar por la sensación de poseerlo al fin; Sasuke lagrimeó un poco, no era virgen pero tampoco le practicaban el sexo tan seguido, y el miembro de Naruto no estaba precisamente suave.

Poco a poco, Naruto comenzo a meter y sacar a un ritmo su enardecido miembro de la entrada de Sasuke, acelerando y frenando constantemente, haciendo de ese momento cielo e infierno para el Uchiha, quien volvio a venirse en la cama de Naruto.

-Aun no... -Naruto dirigió su mano hasta el miembro de Sasuke y lo presionó con fuerza, arrebatandole un grito de dolor y placer al Uchiha, y continuo la tortura hasta alcanzar la cúspide con su amante y desfallecer ambos en el lecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se sorprendio al descubrir que Naruto ya tenía listo un desayuno cuya base no era ramen. Una ensalada de frutas, un poco de jugo, pan tostado y cereal.

-¿Y ese milagro? Crei que solo te gustaba el ramen.

-Pues me conoces muy mal, baka.

Ambos comenzaron a reir, pensando en las posibles reacciones de los invitados de la fiesta al ver que el anfitrion había desaparecido.

No es que les importara, pero solo por si las dudas fueron a toda velocidad a la residencia Uchiha.

Para su fortuna, nada de valor había sido roto, extraviado o robado. El licor había desaparecido y los invitados estaban en el piso sufriendo los estragos de la cruda y la desvelada.

-Pues creo que acá hubo fiesta... -mencionó Sasuke y notó que Naruto espiaba tras una puerta. Curioso, se acercó a ver y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Hinata y Neji haciendo... bueno, ya saben.

-Jejejeje... -Naruto tenía una mirada tan pervertida que no parecía él mismo- Oh si...

-Vámonos dobe -replicó molesto el Uchiha- Me duele un poco el trasero.

Y sorpresivamente, sintio al subio arrastrándolo al baño.

-Y te puede doler aún más -le dijo Naruto con la misma sonrisa siniestra, esta vez clavada en el Uchiha- Haz el oikore no jutsu.

-N-no... es...¡Espera!

**FIN**

Nota de la autora - XD lo prometido es deuda. Este es otro inicio de un posible fic, pero todo a su tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

_El akatsuki tiene planes para Naruto. Mpreg_

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

Fue culpa del Akatsuki.

¿Por qué? Oh, ellos tienen sus razones. Pero lo primordial se remonta al descubrimiento que hicieron leyendo los pergaminos secretísimos...

-Entonces¿Si uno de los portadores de X o Y demonio tiene sexo con X o Y persona¿esta podrá llevar un demonio sin riesgo a muerte súbita tanto del "contenedor" como de la criatura? -preguntó Deidara sumamente divertida (es una mujer¿no?)

-As´i es -revelo el macabro y desconocido lider (que se parece a Yondaime) a la rubia- asi es, ponlo asi, Kisame tiene a un demonio dentro de el, tiene sexo con Itachi y este se queda esperando un nuevo portador.

-¡Uck! -dijeron al unisono Itachi y Deidara. Kisame solo se sonrojo.

-Bueno, ahora ya conocen el plan¡Manos al aobra! -el lider (que insisto se parece a Yondaime) detiene a la Akatsuki que dicen que se llama Ryu- A ti te necesito para algo mas.

-Pues ya que -y la mujer peliazul del akatsuki fue tras el lider.

Dos horas despues, en el Ichiraku (no se como se escriba) aparecen dos nuevos "trabajadores" (que son del akatsuki pero los hab de Konoha no lo saben) y esperan el momento para que el rubio llegue a comer ramen y asi manipulqarlo a sus anchas.

-¿Seguro que funcionara Jefe?

-Claro, o dejo de llamarme...

-¡Hey nuevos! -el dueño del restaurant de ramen llamo la atención al lider y a la chica- Atiendan a nuestro cliente predilecto y sus amigos.

En la barra se hallaban Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Gaara y Shino, cada uno con su tópico pero todos conectados por Naruto. Habían perdido una apuesta con el rubio y debían comer cada uno 5 tazones de ramen.

-¿Sabes cuanto van a tardar nuestros estómagos en digerir... eso?

-No seas aguafiestas Neji, tu has dicho que el destino es inevitable -Naruto hacia burla y mote a cada uno de ellos.

La chica siguio las indicaciones que le habia dado el lider, y vaciando un misterioso contenido en el plato de Naruto, lo paso dandole una gran sonrisa. El lider atendio los platos de los acompañantes.

-Provecho.

Naruto comenzo a comer como de costumbre, lo que sorprendio al lider y a la akatsuki, ya que se suponia que el efecto de seme era inmediato. Tan pronto el rubio ordeno otro tazon, liberaron el doble de sustancia, y paso lo mismo.

Los acompañantes habían notado un sabor extraño en el ramen, pero como los cocineros eran nuevos, no les dieron mucha importancia.

Al menos, hasta que comenzaron a ver a Naruto de una manera diferente...

-Se esta poniendo muy guapo -comentario de Gaara.

-Y tiene un buen trasero -Lee al ataque.

- ... si. -Shino termino el tercer plato.

-Me lo quiero comer -agregó Neji.

-¡No! -Sasuke provocó que toda la aldea se volteara a verlo y de inmediato corrio a abrazar a Naruto- ¡El es mio y no lo comparto con nadie!

El rubio (que misteriosamente habia permanecido callado) termino su segundo tazon de ramen, y soltandose, los miro a todos de una manera diferente.

-¿Y quien asegura quien es de quien si no me han "probado"? -dijo mientras les daba una mirada sumamente insinuadora- ¿y bien?

Al día siguiente, en el piso de una habitación de hotel...

-¡Ack! -Neji se levantó, pero tropezó con el cuerpo desnudo de Gaara, quien tratara de buscar una posición que no le provocara dolor en lo que trataba de ubicar en donde estaba- ¿Eh¡¿Pero qué demonios!?

-¿Neji?

-¿Gaara?

-¿Lee?

-¿Shino?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -ese fue el grito de Sasuke. Los cuatro buscaron sus boxers y corriendo al lugar donde se escucho el grito (el baño) hallando a Naruto y a Sasuke... en una situación comprometedora, por lo que cerraron la puerta.

Afuera del hotel, disfrazados de intendentes...

-Te lo dije, ahora no solo tendremos un demonio zorro, sino todos los zorritos que pueda descargar -chillaba emocionado el lider. Itachi y Kisame solo tenia unas caras que manifestaban que no compartian la alegria del lider.

Rato despues, cada uno iba a su respectivo hogar...

-¿Shino? Tus insectos acaban de decirme algo respecto a tí...

-¿Lee? -Gai se acerco a su alumno- Te ves muy palido¿te sientes bien?

-¿Gaara¿Donde estuviste toda la noche? -Temari palpaba a su hermano en busqueda de heridas, sellos o cualquier cosa que atentara contra él, y descubrio marcas moradas en su cuello- ¿¡QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?!

-Neji... necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede Hiashi-sama?

-Aparte de que te ausentaste toda la noche sin permiso, es sobre tu "relación" con Hinata. Desde hace un par de dias ha despertado con nauseas, casi no come a mediodia, esta más palida que de costumbre...

Neji no pudo escuchar mas, sintio que el piso le daba vueltas y cayó como costal de papas al suelo.

-¿Neji?

Y Sasuke, ni se diga...

-UCK!!!! -estaba vomitando¿les da una idea? - Maldito ramen, seguro estaba envenenado -el chico comenzo a frotarse la frente- Diablos, no recuerdo nada de anoche, y me duele mucho el trasero.

En la tarde, los cinco fueron a la oficina de la Hokage, y quiso el destino que el grupo se desmayara apenas les encomendaran una mision.

Temiendo lo peor, Tsunade mando hacerles analisis para buscar alguna bacteria, un virus, cualquiero cosa, pero halló algo más.

-Necesito discresión para esto.

Con los resultados en mano, Tsunade salio lista para encarar a los jovenes y hacer mas de una pregunta, pero no conto con la presencia de familiares y amigos.

-¿Qué nos sucede ahora?

-Muchachos, voy a prohibirles realizar misiones por un tiempo. Quiero que conserven la calma y escuchen. Están embarazados.

Plap.

Todos ellos, con sus familiares y amigos, se desmayaron.

-Bueno, creo que estos meses serán divertidos.

FIN

Nota de la autora - Este oeshot tambien se me antojo como inicio de una historia¿ustedes que opinan?


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

_Por simple capricho, viene a meter su cuchara Itachi, pero todo en pro del SasuNaru_.

**¿Qué haría sin tí? C 6.**

Meterse en medio del campo de pelea quizá no fue la decisión más sensata de Naruto, solamente la más estúpida.

En su anhelo de volver a la aldea con Sasuke, verle cerca, vivir para contarlo y que justamente se atravesara Itachi, objetivo número uno de Sasuke Uchiha, no pensó que ponerse en medio del área de pelea podría inclusive costarle la vida.

-¡Idiota! -fueron las primeras palabras que comprendió tan pronto sus ojos se abrieron, a pesar de que aun no se acostumbraban a la luz- ¿Acaso te querías morir?. ¡Responde de una maldita vez, dobe!

-¿Sasuke? -Naruto se incorporó de inmediato- ¿En verdad eres tú?

-No, soy la cantante pop Britney-Britney y super modelo de Vonche -el renegado le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza- ¡Claro que soy yo, imbécil!

-Sa... Sasuke -Naruto, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que Sasuke fuera un renegado, que estaba en un lugar por completo desconocido, que ambos estaban heridos y que quizá ese no fuera el momento para efusivas muestras de afecto, se arrojó sobre el Uchiha como si tuviera miedo de que este se escapara de nuevo o que solo fuese un bunshin o una ilusión.

-¡Suéltame dobe! -Sasuke trató de quitarselo, pero parte de su cerebro, una muy escondida, deseaba que Naruto no lo soltara- Si no cierras la boca, Itachi nos encontrará y nos matará.

Y en ese momento, Naruto cayó en cuenta de la magnitud de las heridas de su antiguo compañero.

-¡Ttebayo! -Naruto se quitó la chamarra y arrancando las mangas, trató de improvisar un vendaje.

-¡¿Qué haces, torpe!? -Sasuke trató de alejar su brazo, pero Naruto no lo soltaba.

-Estás herido, y te puedes enfermar si no haces algo.

Comenzaron a forcejear ambos a un punto en el que perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo Sasuke encima de un atontado Naruto, ya que se golpeó con una de las piedras del lugar.

-Estúpido -masculló adolorido Sasuke, y descubrió tanto su posición como la de Naruto, sonrojándose completamente y apartándose de inmediato- ¡Imbécil! Se supone que...

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Volvió a ver a Naruto, desmayado, completamente indefenso, con la camisa de rejillas ajustada a su cuerpo y sus labios entreabiertos...

-Bu-bueno, quizá solamente...

Se acerco lentamente y beso al rubio en los labios, acercandose mas y más a él, acariciandolo.

-Eres un maldito sensual...

Comenzó a pasear sus manos bajo la ropa del Uzumaki, causandole ligeras cosquillas cargadas de placer, y Sasuke sintió que todo comenzaba a calentarse, incluído el mismo.

-No -se cacheteo imaginariamente- No voy a violar a Naruto. No...

-¿Y si él espera que lo violes?

Itachi. De pie. Frente a ellos. Sonriendo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Quiero ayudarte.

El mayor beso a Sasuke posesivamente mientras lo arrumbaba al lado de Naruto. Sasuke se sintio mareado como si lo hubieran atrapado en una ilusión, y supo que asi era, por que Itachi le había quitado ya la mitad de la ropa...

-No te resistas, yo sé que lo deseas tanto como los deseo a los dos.

-¿A los dos?

-Me suicidaría antes de entregarlos al Akatsuki.

Ahora Sasuke tenia miedo. Sintio el peso del cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo y las manos aprisionándolo con fuerza.

Mas se detuvo conforme Naruto empezo a cobrar conciencia.

-¿Qué dices? Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, y estoy dispuesto a compartir.

-Eres un maldito...

La mente de Naruto comenzó a trabajar en el momento en que identificó a las dos personas semidesnudas que estaban a su lado.

-Sasuke en ropa interior..., Itachi solo con pantalones ajustados que resaltan su trasero..., Itachi semidesnudo sobre Sasuke... ¡¿SEMIDESNUDO!? -gritó al sentir que la camisa de rejillas la tenía levantada y que su chamarra estaba del otro extremo del escondite- ¿Que... qué... qué pasa?

-Dobe -masculló Sasuke, ya que a Naruto se le olvidó que se habia quitado la chamarra y ahora estaba armando un escándalo en el peor momento posible. Como le dijo Kakashi, entra a una situación y esta se vuelve aun peor.

Pero Itachi no compartía los pensamientos de Sasuke, se levantó y a gran velocidad se colocó detrás de Naruto.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes trasero de rey?

-Claro, mi trasero es el mejor, pero no me lo ha... -Naruto trató de alejarse cuando comprendió las intenciones del renegado, pero no lleg´muy lejos ya que fue arrojado sobre Sasuke quien apenas trataba de levantarse.

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar mucho...

-¡Espera! -Sasuke trató de tener un poco de control- T-tú dijiste que lo deseabas, pero ¿quién te dijo que podías tenerlo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Crees que eres el único que puede quedarse con lo mejor del portador? -Itachi rió divertido y se sentó en una esquina- Muéstramelo.

-¡¿EH¿Qué es esto, tebayo?

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero si no soy yo, será él -Le susurró Sasuke al oído antes de comenzar a morder su oído.

Lo que siguió, fue el despojo de ropas restantes. Naruto, tan aturdido como estaba, solo alcanzaba a mirar de Itachi a Sasuke y viceversa, estremeciéndose por la mirada llena de lujuria del primero, y por la negativa de su cuerpo al no intentar apartar a Sasuke de su lado.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron al serntir el miembro descubierto del Uchiha frotándo constantemente con su piel, y haciendo un inmeson esfuerzo por no gemir, se mordia los labios con desesperacion.

-S-Sasuke...

Al día siguiente (el lemmon se los dejo para otra ocasión)

-Ttebayo... -Naruto trató de levantarse, pero un dolor en su espalda (y más abajo) se lo impidió, y recreando en unos segundos lo que sucedió, su cara pasó de blanca a roja, de roja a morada, de morada a blanca de nuevo y de blanca a amarilla, antes de volver a la normalidad.

-P-primero f-fue Sasuke... y-y luego I-itachi nos... nos...

-¡Naruto! -Llamó una voz desde fuera- ¡Aparece ya, Naruto!

El rubio recogió los jirone sque alguna vez llamó ropa y salió paa despreocupar a sus compañeros, aunque dentro de sí, tenía una MUY BUENA razón para encontrar (de nuevo) a Sasuke...

-¡SASUKE MALDITO, ME MANCILLASTE EL HONOR! -Gritó Naruto al aire- ¡ASÍ QUE NO SOLO TE MANCILLARÉ, TE LA METERÉ TODA Y TANTO QUE TERMINARÁS USANDO PAÑAL EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!

De pronto, el rubio escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y un golpe seco, como de una caja o costal cayendo al suelo, se volvió y descubrió que Neji, Gaara y Sakura ya no estaban tan animados de hallarlo con vida y Hinata se había desmayado.

Nota de la autora- Jojojojojo, el lemon se los debo, por que interviene Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

Sigue este conteo con Sasuke muy preocupado por Naruto, y este último con una gran sorpresa para él. Es el cap que sigue de los capítulos uno y dos.

**¿Qué haría sin tí?**

* * *

Quería una respuesta. No en dos días, ni dos horas, mucho menos en dos minutos, sino ahora.

-Basta de tragedias Uchiha; Naruto no está mortalmente enfermo, pero lo que tiene, es casi lo mismo.

Sasuke no comprendió. Lo único que sabía, era que en los últimos dos meses y medio Naruto había subido drásticamente de peso, su humor estaba por los aires, parecía arisco y en segundos desbordaba dulzura. Así que, para no cometer tonterías y accidentes innecesariamente estúpidos, llevó personalmente a Naruto con Tsunade para que ella lo revisara.

-Solo quiero saber qué tiene el dobe.

La rubia tragó un poco de aire y pensó en la manera más adecuada de notificarle el estado del portador del Kyuubi al Uchiha.

-Bien, solo puedo decírtelo en tres palabras.

-Adelante -Dijo Sasuke.

-Naruto... Está... Embarazado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron grandes, en un momento palideció y al otro se puso más blanco todavía. Un temblor se hizo visible en su cuerpo y después negó con la cabeza.

-Es científicamente imposible. -Masculló rogándo que Tsunade bromeara, pero no fue así.

-Naruto va a tener un bebé. -Repitió Godaime- Y no me creas, pero podrás verlo por tí mismo.

-No...

Pensó en esas palabras y en el estado de Naruto. ¿Sería cierto?

Con terror observó los ultrasonidos, y en efecto, había en la imagen la "figura" de un "bebé". Más de lo que el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

-Dobe, espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto.

-¡Yo que sé, Ttebayo!. ¿Voy a ser papá?. ¡Jamás me volveré Hokage!. La gente me verá como un mostruo y me rechazará, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hijo...

-Naruto -Tsunade le dio un levísimo coscorrón- A la gente de aquí no le extrañaría, no te conocieran, y no estás solo en esto. -La godaime jaló a Sasuke- Este también tiene la culpa. Lo que queremos saber, es ¿qué sucedió?

Los dos se colorearon tanto que Tsunade pensó en ir por el kit de primeros auxilios y evitar que el piso se manchara de sangre, pero Sasuke habló.

-Lo "hicimos"...

-Eso suponía -Dijo Tsunade dejando el equipo a un lado- Pero quiero saber "cómo".

Los dos agarraron aire al mismo tiempo. Le debían una larga explicación a Tsunade.

Y se la dieron, aunque les costó coscorrones, gritos, peleas verbales entre Naruto y Sasuke y la amenaza de la Godaime de desterrarlos a los dos si no iban al grano.

-De modo que fue "así"... -La quinta comenzó a andar por el cuarto muy pensativa.

Ellos no estaban muy tranquilos, ya que había un riesgo llamado Kyubi, y Kyubi querría aprovecharse de cualquier oportunidad para salir. ¿Y si se les pelaba usando al bebé?

-¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer? -Preguntó Sasuke temiendo no solo por Naruto, sino el resto de... él.

-Podemos realizar escaneos periodicamente, pero hablamos del Kyubi, y ese zorro es astuto, así que habrá que obrar con cuidado.

Cuando salieron, Naruto temblaba incontrolablemente. Si las cosas sucedían como pensaban, quizá Kyubi ya estaba enterado, y las cosas serían mucho peores de lo que ya estaban.

Y Sasuke, Sasuke estaba preocupado. Su idea de revivir al clan Uchiha no estaba contemplada de esta manera. Ni siquiera había pensado en revivir al clan Uchiha.

-Ni hablar, dobe. Solo nos queda esperar.

El Uzumaki no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la casa Uchiha, comenzó a llorar sin control, temiendo lo peor.

-Sa-Sasuke -Naruto abrazó sus rodillas y se hizo bolita en el piso- No quiero que la gente nos odie más de lo que ya lo hace.

-No lo harán Usurakontachi (¿Se escribe así?) -Sasuke le dio un leve coscorrón a Naruto para que le mirada- No lo permitiré.

Los dos juntaron sus frentes, pensando en los peligros que traería consigo el Kyubi si cumplía con lo que más temían.

Sin embargo...

-Y cuando ejecutes el Sexy no jutsu -Le dijo Tsunade en el momento definitivo- Por nada del mundo elimines la transformación, o tú y tu bebé sufrirán las consecuencias.

Habiendo pasado el tiempo de gestación y desarrollo, el parto programado era el punto máximo. En todas las citas con Tsunade para evaluar el progreso del bebé de Naruto y Sasuke no notaron nada extraño, pero en los últimos días, Kyubi se mostraba muy ansioso...

-Tengo miedo -Confesó un Naruto en su versión femenina- ¿Cómo le explicaré que soy su mamá?

-Dobe -Sasuke le dio otro coscorrón- Conformate con que sepa que... Somos sus padres. ¿Entendido? Y que no se diga más.

Tsunade entró con Sakura. Llevaban en manos una inyección de un color misterioso.

-Naruto, Sasuke, esto se los digo de una vez. Esta -Levantó la inyección y Sakura le ayudó a conectarla al suero que conectaron a Naruto- va a provocar una serie de contracciones cuyo objeto es partir fuente y provocar el parto. -Sin decir más, la inyectó- Naruto, mantén distraido a Kyubi para que no haga nada malo.

-¡¿Y ahora me lo dices abuela!? -Gritó Naruto cuando logró reaccionar.

Sasuke salió del cuarto al ser su presencia _tan _necesaria, encontrándose con los Hyuuga, una de ellos tenía una criatura en brazos.

-Te lo juro, no sé qué pasó -La mini-shinobi pervertida sostenía al bebé que no paraba de llorar- Hinata me matará si le pasó algo malo.

-Eso si no mueres retorciéndote en las mías -Neji le quitó su bebé a Hanabi e interceptó a una de las enfermeras- Llevamos un rato esperando. ¿Qué no hay médicos pediatras aquí?

-La sección de pediatría está en el ala oeste del hospital, al final del pasillo -Les indicó y siguió su camino. Los Hyuuga se fueron rápidamente.

-Vaya, no soy el único con problemas -Se dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba y escondía su rostro en las manos- Ojalá el dobe no lo arruine...

Mientras, muy en lo profundo de Naruto, este llegó hasta la puerta que mantenía a Kyubi atrapado.

-¡Oye! -Le gritó Naruto, y Kyubi abrió los ojos- Sé lo que piensas, y déjame decirte que no lo permitiré. ¡Jamás tendrás a mi hijo!

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Kyubi bostezó- ¿Hijo? Es científicamente imposible que un gusano **macho **como tú tenga un bebé.

Fuera de su mente, Naruto cayó en shock.

-¡Tsunade-sama! -Gritó Sakura al notar el estado de Naruto.

-¡Rápido, despejen el quirófano!

_¿Cómo se habrá sentido Naruto en esos momentos?. ¿Y qué será de Sasuke?_


End file.
